dragons mating time natsu
by Otaku7713
Summary: O my it mating time for natsu and he is see something wierd about lucy and asked gejeel what that was and the answer was " jep you want her to be your mate" what but what if lucy doesnt want that and she has got a boyfriend now ... but what if the dragon inside natsu trys to get out. and what happens if lucy boyfriend trys to make a move on lucy (wink) .read if you wanna know
1. Chapter 1

yo otaku7713 here i have not updated in a while so im sorry\

stupid teacher and his classes i mean i could have pay alittle attention in class but... i dont give a fuck sometimes so i fell asleep and got in trouble

but you know i love you guys so much so yeah

im working on this story and 2 others so yeah

and i wanna know if you want it to be little story or a short and long story little story ( 2) short and long (5)

it well be lemon so yeah

thank you all my fans

NALU FOREVER YEAAHHHH NALU NLAU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU !

-Otaku7713


	2. important note

Dear fans

Yo Otaku7713 here

i have to tell you something big

as you have seen i havent updated my storys for a time now

and i *starts to cry * i-i-i-ii- im sorry *crys alot * sorry

its just becauase my computer well it died

( how you ask well nice of you to ask, my mom played a game on my computer and instell a vires on it so yeah )

so im so sorry and i got a little note from {Guest } no that is his username...or her

guest im am dyslexia (hard to write\read\type)

it is a handicap it has ended my dreams of being a writer

when i leared that if i worked very hard i could came close to that dream but just alittle

...alittle not comepletly thats why i work hard to make my story good as possible for you guys even now i try to make this message good too i

was nearly crying when i saw ( Learn how to write in proper English)

do you feel better now no im asking you because i have 7 words i wanna say to you

get... the ... fuck ...off...my ...reveiws } but guest just say sorry to me and it will be okay ... okay :D okay

oi and i will update my storys soon

-Otaku7713


	3. The feeling The problems

fairy tail

yo otaku7713 here i know i havented updated in a while because i just got out of school and then my family was all like lets go everywhere on the whole freaking world (not really of course but just all over the place )\

but i still have to try to make you guys happy

o im in love with nalu like love heheheheh M = FOR A REASON

please wait and keep reading

Natsu's POV

It is a normal day at the guild like always. somethings have happened to a few of the guild member's ,gray and juvia are dating for 3 weeks now she is really happy ,and( gelle ) and levy are dating for a few days like 4 or something .then there is lucy she...

she well has a boyfriend . I dont know but that guy piss me off for stealing my lucy... wait did i just say my lucy i mean she is a friend yeah a friend hahhahaha nothing else ...right ?

no she love that guy but then why do i hate him so much urrhrrrrrggg ... i do like her no...i ..l..lo..lov...no no i cant love her i mean she parody just thinks of me as a friend i cant love her

Jaden that guy what does lucy see in him he is a creepy nerd i mean i get the part that he is a writer and yeah lucy likes books ...alot but im sick i him hugging her

he only want to be in bed with her and nothing else urrrrrrggg ... he makes me so mad . Lucy has no idea what she is getting her self into , she is too kindhearted to think badly of him... why does she stay with him even if she knows hes trying it a bit

why is she so dense cant she see im better for her

Meanwhile by lucy\\

Lucy POV

i was walking with jaden to my place ,and he told me about his new book and how good the love moments were . "Luce is what your friend calls you right ? " "Yeah but only Natsu calls me that " ... "can i call you that Lucy"..."come on Jaden i dont like that nickname Natsu only calls me that to tease me "..." Was Natsu once your boyfriend lucy " "no way me and Natsu .. pfff lisanna told me she likes him and me and lisanna are okay friends so yeah ". " Lucy i wanna tell you something "... "what is it Jaden "..."Well...you ..see i wanna get married with you "

moment of silence

"Jaden are you for real "..." yeah will you..i have never met anyone as nice and sweet and smart like you and your very into books and me too soo ... will you marry me Lucy" ... '' yes i will Jaden"

Jaden POV

im so happy me and lucy forever ...pfff ... stupid little girl all i want to do is go to bed with you. Here's the plan i have sex with you and take your first time,and then take you with me so you can make money for me like by going to bed with other guys. I will have all the money in the world and get really married with Luna o Luna my really is my true love but lucy can be our little pet i guess.

"Jaden are you alright "

I looked at Lucy she was blushing madly

"Yeah im just thinking about us"

"Jaden ... when do you wanna get married .."

well lets think o yes lets say a ...a...at the beach

''a nice beautiful beach like you

i think i sad the right awser because she waas blushing madly hahhahha i totally got this under my controll

"Jaden we are here see you tommarow "

i kissed her cheek and said"see you later my wife"

she was blushing so mad it was crazy

then she just ran inside

over 5 days it will begin

Hahahahhaha till next time

like it plz coment the more support the better okay!

Love you alll

Nyan ~~~~~~~~~~~ im so sleepy good night

Otaku7713


End file.
